1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a dispersion burner design for firefighter training. More particularly, this invention pertains to a dispersion burner design having an enhanced realism and performance during training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When training firefighters, simulated fire conditions are created to permit trainees to practice firefighting techniques. One type of apparatus for creating a simulated fire condition is a so-called water dispersion burner (also referred to as “water bath” burner).
Water dispersion burners create gas-fueled flame patterns for firefighter training systems. An example of such a water bath burner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,050 to Rogers et al. issued Oct. 8, 1991. The firefighting trainer of the '050 patent includes a tank which contains water, gravel or other dispersion medium. A combustible fuel (such as propane or the like) is piped into the dispersion medium. The fuel vaporizes and percolates out of the dispersion medium and mixes with the atmosphere at the surface of the dispersion medium to form a combustible mixture. This mixture is ignited by a pilot flame creating a sustained flame at the surface of the dispersion medium. Firefighters can then practice firefighting techniques on the sustained flame.
Water bath burners such as those disclosed in the '050 patent have been generally acceptable for training firefighters. Such burners create a uniform flame pattern and yield a high heat output. However, they suffer from a few deficiencies. For example, the burner's water surface is exposed and visible to firefighting trainees. As a result, the simulation fire is a non-realistic representation of a fire which might be present on wood, paper, fabric or other Class A material.
Firefighting techniques include aiming a fire hose to direct water in a tight direct stream (referred to as a “direct stream attack pattern”) at a fire. Such techniques also include sweeping the surface of the fire in a so-called hose line attack pattern.
During a direct stream attack pattern, water flow from the fire hose can result in rapid displacement of water from the tank of the water bath burner such as that of the '050 patent. This can adversely affect burner performance. Also, the flames produced in the water bath burner of the '050 patent can be swept away from the surface of the water burner during line attack patterns. This can result in non-combusted fuel being released into a training area atmosphere at a high rate creating a potential hazard.